Not the Mommy
by VescaWithoutWings
Summary: The quick journey through pregnancy, Kakashi's pregnancy XD  IruKaka, mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Title: Not The Mommy  
Genre: Naruto  
Warnings & Pairings & Characters: Yaoi & Kakairu, Mpreg  
Summary: ummm.. mpreg?  
Status: WIP, self-beta'd

Not The Mommy, Chapter 1

Kakashi woke with a groan and a smile as he snuggled into his still sleeping lover or what was supposed to be the warm body of Iruka. After a few seconds of questing fingers he realized his love had been replaced by a pillow. The sleepy jounin raised his head and glanced around.

"Thought you might be waking soon," Iruka pulled Kakashi's attention to the edge of the bed with his soft voice. "I brought you some things," the chunnin mentioned as he held out both hands towards the groggy man.

Kakashi peered at the offerings and worked himself into a sitting position with a few flinches and one low 'ouch'. Iruka held a glass of water and a few pain pills which were greedily devoured. After finishing off the last of the lovely liquid he looked into Iruka's eyes and had to grin at the mix of warmth, concern and laughter. "I enjoyed it," Kakashi boasted even as he laid back down.

Iruka gave in and laughed. "You were drunk, very drunk." He placed the empty glass on the bedside table and crawled over Kakashi to retrieve his normal spot from the pillow.

"And you took very kinky advantage of that," Kakashi mentioned as he draped himself across his chuunin and prepared for more sleep. It was a rare and completely free Saturday morning for the both of them, and he wasn't planning on wasting it by either of them getting out of bed.

1 month later

'It's not a bad thing, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto was desperately trying to persuade his teacher. "It's just you've been kind of out of it lately and we're all worried."

Kakashi kept staring fixatedly at the blonde without saying a word but was able to catch Sakura's rapidly bobbing pink head off to the side and even heard a grunt from Sasuke. "You just accused me of not being focused on the mission."

Naruto bravely nodded.

"The mission where all we had to do was make sure the scroll was delivered into the hands of the Kazekage."

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura pleaded prettily. "You fell off the tree limb."

"I was asleep," he bit out.

"And you're not just ignoring us," Naruto pointed out. "Plus you actually sound kind of angry."

Kakashi closed his exposed eye and took a deep breath. Then he realized that he was angry. He sighed and took a step back. "We should take a break," he recommended to his team. "It's something every shinobi should do occasionally. We'll meet at the bridge in three days and resume missions then." With a quick twist of his fingers he disappeared in a puff of chakra smoke. Team Seven's younger members peered suspiciously at each other, but didn't question their good fortune.

1 Week later

"I'm taking you to Tsunade."

"Not."

"Kakashi, you've thrown up three times this week, haven't been eating anything other than miso soup, and extended Team Seven's vacation for four days. Something is obviously wrong." Iruka stared at his lover laying stretched out on the bed and sighed. "It's easy for me to see that you're sick."

"It's just a virus," Kakashi whimpered. "I'm over it, probably won't throw up again."

Iruka stared at the clock. "I have to be at the academy soon, but send Pakkun if you need me, or send him to Tsunade." He smoothed a hand over Kakashi's forehead. "I'll give you two more days, but if you…" He was interrupted as Kakashi pushed him aside and ran for the toilet only to begin making hideous retching sounds.

"We're going, and we're going as soon as you can stand up again," Iruka ordered as he wet a rag and crouched beside his sick lover. Kakashi could only give in and nod as he held on to the toilet bowl.

3 Hours Later

Tsunade stormed into the examination room already spouting words to frighten the nurses away. "Stupid elders," she started and went from there. "Even Shizune wasn't allowed to leave the meeting after we got the note. Brat, what did you do!"

Kakashi peered at her over the edge of his book from his crosslegged position on the bed and chirped at her in a cheery voice. "I'm fine, feel fine, no problems."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and turned to Iruka.

"He's been throwing up in the mornings," Kakashi scowled as the teacher ratted him out. "Four times now over the past week, and he hasn't been eating anything stronger than soup and some breads." Iruka paused and scowled back at his lover. "He's also been sleeping all day and night this past week."

"That's not unusual for me on vacation," Kakashi defended himself.

Iruka turned to Tsunade. "Three times I've been able to come home without him waking up. That is definitely unusual for him, vacation or not."

Tsunade nodded in agreement. "Not to mention the fact that you turned in for voluntary vacation, anyway." She stepped over to her patient and peered at him closely. "You look fine, no skin discoloration, but maybe exhausted."

She continued to talk softly to herself as she went through the examination. Tsunade was always careful with her jounin making sure she examined them herself instead of leaving it up to the hospital staff for even their minor complaints. Her hand glowed with a soft green light as she ran it over various areas of his body and finally stopped it over his stomach. "Take your shirt and vest off and lie down,"

Kakashi could only do as ordered and watched Iruka as he lay there. His lover's eyes were following Tsunade's hands as they traveled back and forth across his chest in a downward pattern until she even slid them over his lower abdomen. The amount of worry in those brown eyes had Kakashi beginning to worry himself. If it was a simple virus, Tsunade would have found it long ago.

"Hatake," the Hokage finally said in a serious tone, her palm now resting on his abdomen. "Tell me everything you've been doing with jutsus within the last two months, enemy and friend."

Kakashi quivered as he felt her pulling on his chakra and closed his eye to concentrate. "I haven't been hit by any enemy jutsus for some time, but a few kunai and one senbon in my arm. Sasuke and I have been training with chidori, and he showed me the hand seals for a few of Orochimaru's jutsus that he hadn't completely figured out yet. For a challenge of Gai's I used Naruto's sexy-no-jutsu to reach a high note."

Iruka laughed. "You turned into a girl to sing a song?"

"It was a very girly song," Kakashi explained. "Gai claimed me quite hip to be willing to change sexes in order to win against him."

"Well, that's something," Tsunade said and stepped back. "Now on to the more personal questions; who tops?"

Kakashi sat up without being given permission and laughed at Iruka's red face. "I do," he admitted easily.

"Always?"

"Except for a few times."

"When was the last time you bottomed?"

"A month ago."

With a nod Tsunade grabbed a notepad from her pocket and started scribbling. "This is a ninja village," she muttered to herself. "I've seen odder things, but this…" She tore the sheet off and handed it to Kakashi. "I want you back here this evening and probably again tomorrow. There's a whole battery of tests I'll need to run."

Iruka had stood and stepped over to the examining table with a worried frown on his face. "Tests? Is it not just a virus?"

Tsunade glanced at him sharply then rubbed her forehead. "One last question, brat, and be completely truthful. Have you bottomed for any man other than Iruka within the last two months?"

Kakashi's answer was quick and sounded slightly disgusted. "None."

"Not even on a mission?"

"I've only allowed Iruka to ever do that."

The Hokage nodded then smiled and placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder. "There's no easy way to say this," she said in a friendly tone. "But you're going to be a daddy."

"What?"

She turned to Kakashi and pointed to his stomach. "Everything I'm reading says you've got a tiny parasite inside you that's going to take another eight months to come out. You will come back this evening and I'll run some more tests to find out how this happened, but you're definitely pregnant." Tsunade stepped forward with a glowing hand and once more placed it on Kakashi's abdomen. "You can check the chakra yourself, though you won't be able to hear a heartbeat for a few more weeks." She watched as the copy-nin slowly placed a few fingers beside hers and concentrated.

"I see what you mean," he said in an uneven tone then looked over to Iruka. "It seems I'm pregnant." Kakashi could only watch as his lover dropped heavily to the floor. He looked back at Tsunade who could only shrug.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one doing that?"

The Next Day

They were once more in front of Tsunade as she pronounced her lack of answers. "For all I know you wished on a star really hard, and it came true," she yelled while constantly flipping through a file full of papers.

"So it's not just an odd jutsu making it seem like he is," Iruka asked anxiously. The Hokage shook her head. "And it's not a virus giving the same symptoms?" Again, she shook her head. Iruka looked at Kakashi with wide eyes. "But you're a guy," he protested.

"And as of now he's a pregnant guy on medical leave from all missions that would take him out of the village or put him in any sort of jeopardy," Tsunade added. "I have no idea how you got this way or how it's going to affect you other than the normal pregnancy woes. Further testing will probably prove that the child belongs to Iruka, but right now we should still be suspicious that it could be the result of an unknown enemy jutsu." She paused and took a deep breath. "And since we have confirmed that you are definitely pregnant there is always the option of ridding yourself of the pregnancy."

Both men were quiet.

"It is an option," she reaffirmed and stared hard until they looked at each other. "Have you two even talked about this at all?"

They looked at each other and shook their heads negatively.

"Well, now you get to. Go, eat, talk, sleep and come back tomorrow with your decision. Obviously you're both going to need family planning counseling among other things if you choose to keep the child, probably even if you choose not to." Tsunade stood and waved them away. "Go!"

They didn't speak until after their return to Iruka's apartment where he finally sat down next to the already sipping Kakashi with a cup of tea and attempted to make him start the conversation. "So…" The copy-nin just stared at him with a blank expression. Iruka sighed.

"I never really thought about ever having a family," he admitted finally still watching to see if Kakashi's face would offer any clues to what he was thinking. "And I know we've never brought up the idea together since we're both guys. There's no real provision in Konoha's laws for a marriage between two men, but I'd be willing to be as much of a permanent partner in our relationship as I could be for as long I can be."

Iruka suddenly had lukewarm tea pouring over his head and a missing companion from the couch. He wiped his face clean with a sleeve of his shirt and searched around. It only took a few seconds to ascertain that Kakashi was no longer in the apartment and Iruka automatically knew the first place he should look.

He was easily found standing in front of the Heroes Monument and Iruka could only take up silent residence right behind him. Kakashi wasn't saying a word aloud so he just waited. Finally the Copy-nin turned to his lover and pulled down his mask with a smile.

"If it was a jutsu then somebody probably missed. You'd be a much better mother than I could ever hope to be."

"Do you… want to hope to be a mother," Iruka asked hesitantly.

Kakashi shrugged. "It seems I already am, and I have a father ready and willing to be a father." He stepped close to Iruka and leaned his head on the tanned man's shoulder. "All we need is a crib and we get to be a happy family, right?"

"Well, maybe a few diapers and some bottles," Iruka said lightly. "But there's still eight months before that, and from what I've heard and seen from the mothers at the academy it's not going to be a pretty eight months."

Kakashi grinned wide as he straightened and fingered a clumped lock of Iruka's tea sticky hair. "I don't think it's going to be pretty for you, but at least I'll have an excuse."

To Be Continued…

A/N: I realized that I hadn't yet read a Kakashi gets preggers story and decided I must try my hand at writing one. bows Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

This is a repost from my LJ account


	2. Chapter 2

2 1/2 months along

Iruka was secretly considering the Hokage's offer of a far, far away mission that would keep him out of Konoha for the next three months. He knew she'd just offered it jokingly, but the idea to run away from the Copy-nin acting exactly like the Copy-nin was known to without any breaks in between for week long missions was looking better and better.

Kakashi was enjoying himself by sleeping in, taking a small D ranked mission, napping, and then waiting until the last minute the mission room was open to turn in his report to a frazzled Iruka who had just watched his lover sleep for the last four hours of his shift. The entire population of Konoha shinobi were wondering what their infamous friend had done to warrant the Hokage's wrath and gain him only low level missions, but he would just snore in their faces from the comfortable couch someone had conveniently placed in the mission room just for him to lounge on.

A medical excuse had finally been come up with. Iruka had given in to all the questions and started telling the inquisitive shinobi that Kakashi had some rare form of chakra degeneration due to the sharingan/enemy jutsus that would take a long period of rest, recuperation and therapy to put him back into top form. Tsunade had just rolled her eyes and muttered about a village full of gossiping biddies instead of deadly shinobi. Kakashi had chuckled while lounging on his couch the first time he'd heard the excuse, but approved of it. Nothing could come between him and his enforced vacation now, not even his comrades thinking he had been laid low by a jutsu. He was having altogether too much fun.

He now got to see his Iruka morning, noon and night, was allowed plenty of napping time, which Tsunade said he needed, and was able to take these amazing little pills that made his morning sickness disappear completely. Pregnancy was great… Until the other shoe dropped…

It was a simple morning and had started out like any other morning. Iruka had been a warm and cuddly companion until he panicked and realized he was going to be late. Kakashi had made do with bundling up in their covers and keeping warming with only the thin slice of sun the curtains allowed in to assist him. When he finally rolled out of bed he found a little note from Iruka and a covered plate of sliced fruit for breakfast along with a quickly prepared lunch. It always made Kakashi smile; that Iruka was taking such good care of him.

His tasty breakfast and a few chapters of Icha Icha were quickly consumed to be followed by a leisurely shower. He'd taken advantage of the fact that he wasn't going on stealth missions anymore and had bought several different scented soaps. It had been a fun experiment to find out which one had Iruka attaching himself to the freshly showered copy-nin and which one kept him there all day. It was only after the refreshing shower, when he was drying off and wrapping his normal little towel around his hips, that a sudden realization came to him and his recently dreamlike little world started crumbling. In answer to his realizations Kakashi decided that crawling back into bed and staying there for the next seven months was the only option. Iruka didn't find him until much later that day when his shift in the mission room had ended.

It was the pair of baleful mis-matched eyes glaring at him from among the depths of the comforter that allowed the hapless chuunin a clue that something was wrong. He'd noticed Kakashi's absence that evening and figured his love was taking a break from the routine. Now, as Iruka stood and stared at the lump on the bed, he mentally prepared himself for whatever Kakashi could throw at him even though he knew it was useless. The mood swings Tsunade had warned him about weren't too crazy, but they weren't rare, either.

"Are you hungry?" The eyes continued to glare. Iruka took a casual step closer to the bed from his post at the entrance to the bedroom. "Are you feeling alright; you're not having any pains, are you?" Another step and the eyes still glared, but the lump moved in what could have been a negative way.

"I was thinking about what to make for dinner," Iruka went for broke and sat down on the edge of the bed out of the line of sight, but again the lump moved to continue its evil observation. He glanced and sighed heavily. "Kakashi, you're going to have to say something eventually." Iruka almost laughed at the scoffing sound coming from under the cover. He decided to take care of his just got home needs while Kakashi decided what he wanted to do.

He could feel the eyes on him as he walked around the bedroom while changing into a more comfortable outfit. Iruka hung his vest up and tossed his shirt into the laundry hamper. His hair tie was thankfully pulled out and his weapons pouch tossed aside. When he turned back to Kakashi he found the lump hadn't moved, but the eyes weren't so mean looking anymore. Iruka grinned and attacked. A quick movement and he was inside the curled up covers holding that pale body next to his own. He could only sigh with contentment as he ran his hands all over his Kakashi.

The enjoyment was short lived as that warm body almost immediately jumped away from his, leaving Iruka to gaze blankly at his naked lover. He sat up on the bed and met him stare for stare. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" He watched as Kakashi started muttering and stomped over to the bathroom to present him with one of the small drying towels that the silver haired man loved teasing him with. They were the perfect size to drape Kakashi's hips and show off his muscled stomach. Iruka watched as he then proceeded to wrap it around those lovely hips tying the towel with a twist at the edges and came back to stand in front of him as if for inspection.

Iruka, still in his oblivious state, was enjoying the sight of his lover in the towel that showed off that lean body he loved so much, but when Kakashi finally pointed and spoke he had to work very hard to not start laughing.

"It doesn't tie the same," the Copy-nin complained and pointed to the knot by his hip. "There's not enough material."

"The towels shrunk?" Iruka blinked quickly and as innocently as possible.

Kakashi once more pointed, but this time to his abdomen. "Something is sticking out."

With another round of careful blinking that turned into careful peering, Iruka managed to run a more serious gaze over smooth skin and began to see a slight difference that made him smile. "Tsunade was worried when you saw her last week. She said you'd lost weight, but now it seems you're actually growing."

Kakashi sighed and crawled back into bed after dropping the towel on the floor. "My uniform won't fit properly now," he complained into the pillow.

Iruka laughed and worked to roll his protesting partner over and onto his back. He ran his fingers over the nearly undetectable mound and laughed again. "It's hardly anything yet, Kakashi." With a mischevious grin his tongue replaced fingers causing several fun sounds to emerge from Kakashi's mouth as the Copy-nin pushed him off the bed.

It was a humiliating tragedy, in Kakashi's opinion. He couldn't walk around the village anymore with a tummy pooch. Everyone would look at him and think he was getting old or out of shape. Any enemies he had would think they could take advantage of him. Kakashi sat straight up with his sudden realization and looked sternly at Iruka. "We have to leave."

The change in demeanor stopped Iruka's laughter. He lifted himself from the floor and peered at his lover. "It's really nothing yet, Kakashi. If everyone thinks you're gaining a bit of weight from not being able to train, it's not the end of the world."

"No," Kakashi corrected him. "If word gets to Earth country or Mist or to any number of S-Class missing nins that I'm not at peak strength and they decide to come after me…"

Iruka realized where Kakashi's thoughts were going and immediately nodded. The idea had already been planted during their counseling and private talks with the Hokage. Eventually they might be forced to leave Konoha just for Kakashi's protection. "We'll talk to Tsunade-sama tomorrow. If you're really worried about it we'll just find a hideout sooner rather than later. Maybe a nice beach house in Wave country," he recommended. "I always enjoyed the time my family spent there during the summers."

Kakashi scowled and nodded unhappily. Tomorrow would be soon enough to talk, but he would be extra careful until they were gone. No more missions at all, and maybe he could even get Tsunade to assign him a chuunin guard, Iruka would be perfect. Then they could spend all their time at home together and he could read while Iruka cooked, and they would get to stay in bed for hours on end, because if Iruka was guarding him that would be where he was, and so Iruka would have to be right there with him. Suddenly Kakashi was in a great mood.

ToBeContinued….

A/N: Regarding pregnancy, some facts that this story will be written around and using as basis.

Human gestation lasts 38-42 weeks depending. These weeks are not always counted from the actual conception date (sometimes it's hard to tell the exact date), but sometimes from the end date of the mother's last period which would explain the longer 42 weeks.

Pregnancy hormones react in a variety of different ways unique to the mother; some get horny, some have odd food cravings, some get sick, some cut their husbands off from sex completely, some get real bad heartburn after drinking a glass of water. Not all women experience these symptoms while others experience them all… in quick succession… within a five minute period.

Fetal movement is first felt within the 4th or 5th month, weeks 16-20. Gender can normally be easily found out within the 5th or 6th month, weeks 18-22.

Again, this is a repost form my LJ where I posted this some time ago, so you may have read it before :D I did soem ninor editing before posting here, and the third chapter is in the works. For any of those motherly fans, prompt me with your favorite or most hated memories of pregnancy :D Itll be useful to see if Kakashi could live through it all!

Hugs to all! and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Not The Mommy  
Genre: Naruto  
Warnings & Pairings & Characters: Yaoi & Kakairu, Mpreg  
Summary: ummm.. mpreg?  
Status: WIP, self-beta'd

~ Week 11 ~

"No."

"Hokage-sama…"

"The answer is no."

"He'll be in danger if this information gets out. Shinobi from nearly every country will be trying their hand at killing Kakashi."

Tsunade steepled her fingers and scowled. "I don't care if 'try to kill Kakashi' becomes the favorite game of every single missing nin out there. You two are not leaving the village."

"You were the one who first suggested it! What's changed to have you think that he won't die if he stays here?!" Kakashi was silently watching as his Iruka began seriously yelling."

"He will definitely die if you leave, you idiot." Tsunade scoffed as Iruka's angry face turned pale. "If you think I'm going to let one pregnant and helpless copy-nin anywhere near the gates of this village then you're wrong. What do you think you're going to do when the time comes for the baby to be born? What if there are sudden complications along the way? Why in the world would you think I would allow a pregnant man to go running away from my very excellent care when I still don't know why or how he got pregnant?!"

She stood and slammed her hands on her desk. "Obviously I changed my mind. The two of you are staying and that's final. I don't care if I have to assign every single ANBU to you, but you will be protected. I don't care if everyone from the oldest retired jounin to the youngest pre-genin knows that Kakashi got knocked up; you're staying here."

Iruka swayed backwards a bit and turned to look at his calm lover. "I didn't think," he mourned. "She's right. You should stay here where the Hokage will be here to take care of you."

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully. "Put that way, I can accept it, but do we really have to tell everyone?" He poked at his non-existent belly. "I guess they'll know soon enough," he sighed. "No more missions for me. Do we have enough savings to live off of your teacher's salary, Iruka?"

Tsunade hid a chuckle in a sigh at the look on Iruka's face. "You don't need to worry about that, you brat. You're on paid medical leave."

"I am?"

"All of this research I'm doing is new and any procedures will be experimental so just consider yourself getting paid for being my guinea pig."

"But you didn't do any experiment to get me this way," Kakashi argued. "It was a great night that Iruka and I had and…"

"Experimental, Hokage-sama," Iruka inquired from between clenched teeth as he covered Kakashi's masked mouth with his hand.

"Well, I've never done a c-section on a man before so that's definitely experimental. And remember, for all we know this was caused by an unknown enemy jutsu and not just one _great_ night between the two of you." Tsunade grabbed Kakashi's medical chart and found a blank page. "Talking about that section, I'll be able to get a better idea of your due date soon. The development within the next two weeks should tell me exactly when to schedule your surgery."

"Surgery! Hokage-sama. I've been reading those books you gave us and everything says that a natural birth is best if possible. Isn't there any other option?"

"Iruka," Tsunade calmly smiled at him. "I'm pleased you're reading those books, but there's not yet a single known jutsu that is going to give that man," she pointed to Kakashi, "a real working vagina. If you want him to have a natural birth then you better start wishing on the same star that got him pregnant in the first place. You're dismissed"

Silence reigned as Iruka tried to come up with more arguments, but Kakashi finally grabbed his arm and led them out. The two men left Tsunade's office with very different expressions. Kakashi was already wondering how he could break it to everybody while Iruka was running over every single trap he knew in his head, and how those traps could all be used around his apartment on top of how long it might take for Kakashi to recover from surgery enough to take care of a baby. Shizune was easily able to catch up to them as the lazily made their way home.

"Hokage-sama wanted me to give you this," she handed over a thick envelope. "And make sure you're back for another appointment in two weeks, Kakashi." She sighed heavily and ran back in without another word.

Iruka looked curiously at the envelope. "Shall we inspect it over lunch," he asked. "I think I might need some ramen."

"Nutrition is key," Kakashi announced. "Ramen has no nutrition."

"I didn't say you had to eat it."

"You're going to eat in front of me while I starve? What awful behavior, and me the mother of your child!" With a grin the copy-nin started off at a much faster trot than he was ever seen doing with Iruka only beginning to yell behind him.

The good hearted bickering continued as they chose a dumpling house instead of ramen for lunch. The thick envelope sat on the table between them until the end of the meal. Kakashi opened it with deft fingers and pulled out a folded packet of papers.

"Hmmm, it seems the Hokage doesn't want us living in your apartment."

"What?"

"We've been ordered to a house in the clan district. I guess they think having an entire army of Hyuugas nearby might help with security." Kakashi offered a few of the pages to Iruka.

"A house," the teacher said in wonder. "It's a big one, too."

"The deed is in our…" Kakashi went quiet.

When Iruka saw the humongous bite his lover was slowly working on chewing he knew there was a reason for the sudden mouthful. He waited.

Kakashi knew he was waiting and was quickly preparing to stuff another dumpling into his mouth just to keep from talking, but Iruka's quick hands grabbed his wrist.

"There's a problem," Iruka stated. "What is it?"

Official paperwork was dropped onto the table where Iruka could easily see the handsome calligraphy listing previous owners. There were only three names, but the last was listed as Namikaze Minato. "It's part of my sensei's estate," Kakashi said quietly. "It was his house; I lived there with him for a few years."

Iruka could sense the tension quickly growing within Kakashi as the other took a sip from his trembling teacup. "Would your sensei be upset with you living there again," he started fishing.

The teacup was lowered to the table with an expressive 'clink' and Kakashi's exposed eye suddenly blazed. "They put it in my name, when this house should have been given to his family." Iruka's eyebrows rose as he watched Kakashi grab and stuff all the papers back into the envelope while giving him orders. "Find Naruto; bring him to Tsunade's office. I'll meet you there."

The Copy-nin stalked out of the small restaurant without another word said; Iruka had no choice but to do as he had been told after paying the check.

The lively young blond boy was easily found in his favored training field collapsed on the ground and looking only a little better than Kiba who was laying against Akamaru.

"But Iruka-sensei," he whined and winced as he was dragged away. "I was about to get back up and pound him again. It's unfair fighting against both him and Akamaru, and I just came up with this great new move, and…"

"Kakashi's upset," Iruka yelled. "Just stay quiet and don't bother him when we get there."

The oddness of the blunt statement wasn't lost on the curious teenager who chose to follow along. He knew his sensei's were living together, and he would always recognize his beloved Iruka-sensei in extreme mother-hen mode, but he'd never seen him going into it over Kakashi so severely before.

At the pace Iruka set they quickly arrived just outside the door of the Hokage's office where a full scale yelling argument could be clearly heard in the hallway. Two Anbu were keeping most of the people away, but they allowed Iruka and Naruto to sidle up to the door where Ibiki and Shizune were already waiting. They all exchanged glances and nods until a loud slamming was heard.

"I'm trying to be reasonable here, Kakashi but you're making it very hard. Now sit down and calm down before you hurt the baby!"

"Did Kakashi get another babysitting mission," Naruto wondered aloud just before he watched Iruka forcefully open the double doors with both hands and run into the room. The resulting sound from their rebound off the walls echoed loudly in the sudden stillness.

Tsunade and Kakashi had been facing off over her desk; both with hands planted firmly on the bare wood top. Where before they had been glaring at each other, they were now looking very startled in Iruka's direction.

The chuunin huffed for a short second as he made sure that his pregnant lover didn't seem too upset anymore then stepped aside and motioned behind himself calmly. "I brought Naruto like you asked. Why don't we all sit down and you can tell me what's going on." The pleasant smile was almost sincere as he moved close enough to touch Kakashi's shoulder, but there was steel in the word that emerged from it. "Please."

~(ooo)~

Naruto was watching as Iruka prepared breakfast. He'd been unusually quiet the last few days, and Iruka was beginning to get worried. Ramen hadn't been yelled for, vegetables had been quietly eaten and dishes done as requested. The normally brightly colored boy seemed a little duller, but he'd bounced back from hard things before. Iruka glanced behind him at the boy just sitting there; he would definitely bounce back, the only question was how soon.

"You're very quiet," Iruka decided to break the silence as he scooped eggs onto plates. "Do you have any plans for today?"

Naruto only sighed as his favorite teacher placed the small plate in front of him and added a few pieces of toast. "Everyone's out on missions."

Iruka stopped and pondered. "We do seem busier, don't we? I wonder why so many teams have had to leave the village."

"Kiba said the missions were tough ones, more than they'd normally get, but not too much." A small bite was taken. "The old hag wouldn't give me one; said I wasn't allowed to go out solo, and that I already had a mission anyways."

"She's sticking to that, huh?" Iruka smiled and leaned over to pat his shoulder. "Staying here and guarding Kakashi isn't very interesting, is it?" A troubled look was sent through the ceiling to the second floor where the copy-nin was supposedly still resting. "We can only hope it stays that way."

Naruto easily heard the concern in Iruka's voice and also looked up to where he knew Kakashi was probably puking up his guts again. Iruka got up too early to hear, but Naruto had hung around in his warm blankets the past few mornings and heard the tall man unskillfully make his way to the second floor bathroom. "He's pregnant," Naruto blurted. "It's already interesting."

If it weren't for the sullen expression, Iruka would have thought that Naruto was trying to make him smile, but he did anyway. "It has been quite the ride so far and with so much more to go."

The young blond blinked and pushed away from the table as he stood up. "I'm going to go train by myself for a bit, Iruka-sensei. I'll just be in the back yard." He didn't wait see Iruka's nod before leaving quickly.

The Chuunin frowned with worry as he watched him go. Back in Tsunade's office, Naruto had seemed to take in everything so easily, even some things that had shocked Iruka, but now he wasn't so sure…

_Tsunade sighed loudly and sat down in her chair. She pulled out a bottle and poured herself a teacup full of sake. After taking a few sips while glaring at the three males now comfortable settled down, she looked at her big annoyance of the day. A good squint told her he really wasn't so very big just yet, but her trained eyes knew what to look for, and it was definitely starting to show. Not only was his open vest making him look suspect, but that peculiar glow she'd seen in so many women was also evident especially whenever he was looking at Iruka._

_Her stares finally caught his attention and that one dark but expressive eye looked her way._

"_I understand that the idea of 'family' is very important to you right now," she reasoned. "But there are laws that we all have to follow; laws that even I'm not allowed to break without consequence. So, I hope you understand exactly how lenient I'm being allowing you to break them." Tsunade glared harshly at Kakashi. "But only here in my office. You do not speak of it anywhere else."_

_The Copy-nin nodded in acceptance and waited._

"_Naruto," she looked at the curious and fidgety young man. "Your sensei are being moved into a house together for Kakashi's protection. He's in a delicate condition and needs to be protected."_

"_O-kay," he said slowly in obvious confusion._

"_This house used to belong to someone very important to this village, and some believe that it should be given to his child instead of to them, but the records have been written in such a way that I can't."_

"_You should really just spit it out, Tsuande-baba," Naruto said with a nervous smile._

"_There is no legal proof that Namikaze Minato was your father, Naruto, so I am not allowed to legally cede his house to you. There is proof that Kakashi was his student, and by shinobi law that makes him next of kin if none is listed, so I can give it to him."_

_Kakashi snorted dismissively, then almost giggled at the sight of his lover's paling face, but he finally settled on quietly watching as the gears of Naruto's mind worked over the information he had just been told._

_Tsunade finally got tired of watching those confused blue eyes blink and blurted out more. "You've never really asked about this, but… Naruto, you're listed as an unknown orphan of the Kyuubi war even though most everyone knows you're really the son of Minato and Kushina. I'm moving your sensei into a house that should have been given to you since it belonged to your father, but the law doesn't allow me. Kakashi wanted you to be given the choice to say no."_

_Naruto scowled thoughtfully. "Are you trying to tell me that Namikaze Minato was my father, and that I can't have his house?"_

"_Legally," Iruka interrupted. "You mentioned legally. Are you sure there isn't a single piece of paper that mentions the facts, Hokage-sama? A birth certificate is required for the academy, and background checks into family and friends for clearance levels."_

_Tsunade wove her fingers together and rested her forehead on them for a moment. "This is not an easy discussion," she announced and finished off her teacup of alcohol in several long gulps. "So listen close, all of you."_

"_Proof of parentage was listed in her, Kushina's medical records. All they had to do was fill out the name and sign the forms once he was born, but," she poured another cupful. "That wing of the hospital was destroyed along with the charts."_

"_You know that Minato never made it to the hospital," she said looking at Kakashi. "And Kushina never made it out."_

"_Minato and Kushina, those are the names of my parents," Naruto said aloud._

_Tsunade sighed. "Allegedly; they are suspected to be your parents, but I can't legally confirm it even though I know it."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Afterwards, there were laws put in place by Sandaime to protect you, but then later there were others that were snuck through for what seemed to be very good reasons at the time. Without written proof signed by both a parent and the mother's medical doctor, the village is unable to recognize you as Namikaze Minato's legal heir. The proof was in the medical records which were destroyed unsigned by either of your parents." Tsunade muttered lowly as she looked at her desk. "We don't know if that law was put in place to completely cut you off, or if the clan that pushed it through really wanted familial protection from people claiming to be part of their bloodline and wanting in. It could have been either, and it was a messy legal snit, but it's on the books now."_

"_So, the house that we, Kakashi and I know should be yours cannot, and I have processed the paperwork to gift it to Kakashi and Iruka. They will be needing it to raise their upcoming family."_

_Anger started showing on Naruto's face. "So I get to find out who my parents are because you're giving something that should be mine to them?"_

"_You're finding out because Kakashi insisted," Tsunade admitted. "He won't accept it without your approval."_

_Naruto was quiet as he calmed down. He turned to look at his former sensei, his favorite teacher, Iruka. "What about you, did you know this, also?"_

_Iruka shook his head. "I'm finding this out along with you, Naruto. I'm… This… this situation is very complicated."_

_He turned back to Tsunade and huffed. "The old man explained some of the laws to me when I made genin. After what Mizuki-sensei did, I knew something was up, and I'm really not that stupid. But, I don't understand about this house."_

"_It's a lot to take in at once," Tsunade agreed with the blonde boy. "And it gets even worse," she said with a chuckle and a devious glance at Kakashi. "I'm glad you're taking it so well. Now, on to the house business, are you alright with Konoha giving the house to Kakashi and Iruka?"_

"_I guess," Naruto shrugged. "I like my new apartment; it's real close to Ichiraku!"_

_He paused and scratched his head. "But didn't you just move into a new apartment also, Iruka-sensei? Why do you want to move again?"_

_Iruka laughed nervously and looked at Kakashi for approval. "Well, Naruto," he began. "It seems that Kakashi and I are going to be parents soon."_

"_Parents? Are you adopting some kid?" Naruto bounded over to Iruka. "You're not trying to adopt me, are you?! I told you before, I'm fine with how things are and you helped me get that new apartment and all, and…"_

"_No, no. Kakashi and I are going to have a baby." Iruka smiled wide. He was finally getting to tell someone about the baby. "I'm going to be a daddy in six more months!"_

"_A baby?" Naruto grinned along with his sensei. "Wait a minute… Did Kakashi-sensei get some girl pregnant?" He turned to the copy-nin with fire in his eyes. "You pervert! You cheated on Iruka-sensei!"_

_Kakashi was waving his hands around innocently as Iruka grabbed Naruto's arm. "No, Naruto, you've got it wrong," the chuunin blurted out. "Kakashi's the one who's pregnant, not some woman. He didn't do anything wrong, believe me."_

_Naruto stopped. "Kakashi's what?" He turned to Tsunade who was watching with amusement, glad that she wasn't the one having to explain. She nodded and Naruto asked again. "He's what?"_

"_I'm going to have a baby," Kakashi answered gleefully, enjoying the look on his student's face. He pointed to his abdomen to brag. "See? I've already got a baby bump!"_

~(ooo)~

Iruka smiled to himself as he recalled the rest of the meeting while heading to the mission desk for his weekend shift. Naruto had finally been to believe that Kakashi was pregnant, especially when he was given a long term mission to protect his sensei. Now he stayed with them instead of his apartment. He'd whined at first until Iruka had taken him grocery shopping to fill the cabinets. He let Naruto pick out all the ramen.

They'd been able to move in a week after signing the papers. Tsunade had sent a genin squad to clean the empty rooms of every bit of dust and age. It ahd given the two men and their assigned blond guard a chance to fill the kitchen with groceries, and figure out how their few pieces of furniture would be best arranged within the many rooms.

Iruka had sometimes felt as if he was forcefully dragging his two precious people through the house as they inspected it after the cleaning. Kakashi refused to say a word, almost looking ready to cry while Naruto seemed to have mastered the stoic Uchiha mask finally. Door after door had been slid open, closets found and bathrooms counted. Iruka almost couldn't believe that he was now living in such a grand house.

It had been built in a more traditional style even though it had some modern upgrades. The first floor held the basic rooms, kitchen, dining, living, and a lovely library that looked out on the small backyard. The second floor held three small bedrooms that shared a small bathing room and a larger master bedroom with its own bathroom. There was even a third floor that consisted of one long room full of windows that led to a lovely rooftop porch. It was definitely a house worthy of a hokage, and Iruka fell into immediate love with it, especially when he found that the backyard was only small due to a large, traditional style bathing house taking up most of the space. It was a fault he could easily forgive

He'd happily hung his and Kakashi's towels together in their own private bath then run downstairs to place the new, thick and luxurious ones he'd bought into the bath house. Then he'd run off to do something else to make their place the best home that he could. Kakashi had been enjoying watching him run back and forth unpacking single items and immediately placing them where he'd decided they needed to be then going to grab another item form the box. Iruka seemed to be in house-making heaven. Kakashi, on the other hand had directed the good sized box full of his library to be placed beside him on the couch and was calmly rereading all of his favorite parts while sipping on Tsunade prescribed herbal tea.

And now they were unpacked and settling in as easily as they could. Iruka would still see some awkwardness in Kakashi's movements when he passed certain corners, and the disappointed look in his eye whenever he entered certain rooms was almost too much to bear. There were heavy and lingering memories here, but Iruka hoped that Kakashi would show that strength that had already brought him through so much and learn to love living here again even if it was with him and not his former sensei.

He finished washing the few breakfast dishes before covering Kakashi's plate with it's buttery biscuit with a towel then sitting down in the chair opposite it until he finally heard a noise upstairs. Tsuande had arranged his schedule so that he joined his class in the afternoons giving him plenty of time to help Kakashi in the mornings, but it truly only had Iruka feelings helpless. Kakashi never got up before him, never stepped foot out of the bed, maybe even the bedroom before Naruto had left for his morning training. Iruka was trying to be good about letting him have his space to adjust to the changes, but this space was beginning to worry him.

Iruka was just standing up to finally go and get Kakashi when he heard something above him that nobody with a pregnant spouse ever wanted to hear; the loud sound of something big hitting the floor. He ran.

Tobecontinued

A/N: so.. hehehe… it's been a while, huh? Yeah… Gosh, two and a half years near abouts. And wow, what changes I'm sure we've all been through. I'm so happy to have gotten reviews with pregnancy details and I'm sure I'll be able to use some of them in this story; I look forward to it even XD

I also want to apologize for taking so long, but assure everyone this story was never forgotten. I'm sorry that some of the readers felt they had to leave such sad reviews over my lack of updates. It's annoying but understandable.

I'll only say I've been going through issues and am now even busier than I was when I started this story, so I think it proves my mettle that I'm ready to continue it. There will be another update and another, plans are in the works, drafts are being drawn up and my Word program is working like a charm.

So, here we go, once more into the mysterious field of Mpreg wherein our beloved copy-nin is the one to carry the spawn XD Tally Ho and all that jazz! Kakashi's got a baby coming!


End file.
